Souls of a Nation
by NixieStar
Summary: WK/SM-The boys of Weiss get entangled in an international plot agasint the government...but in order to succeed, they must find two girls who house souls from an ancient legend. Chapter 3 Uploaded!
1. The Legend of Erin and Cathleen

I just can't seem to stop these ideas from popping out…so it seems I start another story before I finish one. Even so, I don't own any of the characters used in the following. Cathleen and Erin are kind of mine, but they are based off of characters which will appear in following chapters that I do not have any claim to whatsoever.  
  
Keep in mind, this is just a prologue so it won't explain much I'm afraid. Also, this is extremely AU. Therefore, characters and situations will be much different then they would be strictly following the anime storylines and character depictions.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
There is a legend, from a time long past, of twin princesses born in a country known today as Ireland. These twin girls were as different as night and day, and yet as similar as sun and light.  
  
The first-born had hair the color of leprechaun's gold and eyes as blue as the surrounding oceans. Her name was Cathleen, and she was as good- natured as she was beautiful. Quick to laugh, she always had a smile for everybody. One could easily believe she was a child of the sun rather then man. She loved to be a part of the royal court and playing the part of princess, for she was fairly refined, though a bit clumsy in an endearing way. Unfortunately, the good Cathleen was a bit empty headed. She was forever mixing up her words and saying things out of order. At times, she also acted more like a young child the mature princess she was supposed to be.  
  
The second child had hair the color of earth, laced with glints of red, and eyes as green as the Emerald Isle itself. Her name was Erin, and she was as tomboyish as she was beautiful. Quick to anger, she was fiercely loyal to her friends and family. One could easily believe she was born of the wilds of Ireland rather then man. She loved to be a part of the outdoors and tending the roses. Unfortunately, the good Erin was a bit outspoken. She was forever trying to express her opinions in official meetings. At times, she also acted more like a servant then the princess she was supposed to be.  
  
Yet in spite of these differences, the two were very much alike. Both of them were known to be rather poor students, both failing miserably at womanly arts for the most part. Neither was any good with a needle and thread, though they did try. Cathleen did put much effort into her studies, yet she never seemed to master them. Thinking them too difficult, she would eventually give up. Erin often skipped her lessons in womanly arts, having no patience for those kinds of things. Instead, she would usually be found out with the horses or roaming about the gardens, or would get caught sneaking into the kitchen to get a lesson from the cook.  
  
The sisters also were known to be dreamers. They could often be found together daydreaming about the knights that would come save them from the evil witch or some other equally hideous beast.  
  
Things went along quite smoothly until the year the girls became 16. Both the king and queen were in ill health, and had to name one of their daughters to be the successor to the throne when they were gone…but the parents could not choose between them. Both had good and bad points, and so they asked the advice of a fairy.  
  
The fairy, understanding their dilemma, gave them a solution. Cathleen would be named the successor, in spite of her awkward way of speaking for she would be able to fulfill the role as Erin could not. Cathleen, with her love of all people, would be a good ruler despite her faults. Erin was much to wild to stay tied down to the castle. So, she would instead become the living embodiment of Ireland itself…one who would bring hope to the nation should disaster ever come to the island. The two sisters soul's would be made immortal, to always be reborn and be reawakened in a time of crises, so Ireland would forever live.  
  
So it came to be that the king and queen passed away, and young Cathleen took the throne, her sister Erin her advisor. But there were those who were unhappy with having such a young, "idiot" of a lady to rule, so they rose up and struck out against Cathleen. In the ensuing onslaught, both sisters perished Foreseeing this, the fairy was waiting above the ruins of the castle; and as their souls rose up skyward, she took them into a garnet colored orb on her staff, to seal them away in safety 'til they should be needed again.  
  
Yet, before Erin's soul would leave her world, it hovered over the flames of destruction and gave a warning to those who had betrayed the kingdom. "This is my country, and I will not leave it to traitors such as you. I promise you this…I will return one day to seek vengeance on your descendants, for you can not destroy what will live forever." With that, her soul vanished into the orb, but her ghostly voice left behind one last message.  
  
"Mise Eire."  
  
Such is the legend, as it was told to Weiss.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Mise Eire means "I am Ireland" in Gaelic, the language of Ireland. 


	2. The Awakening

I still don't own anything in the following…unfortunately… except the legend of Cathleen and Erin.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"I don't get it," Ken said, scratching his head. He looked back down at the papers in his hand. "What does this old legend have to do with anything?"  
  
"Patience Siberian. This mission is more involved and complicated then anything you have had before. You will see the use of knowing this legend, I promise you," a shadowed face said from the TV screen. "Now, Manx will fill you in on the specifics."  
  
The red-haired women rose and stood before the group of young men. "This mission is highly unusual," she started. "You will not be working here, but in Ireland. Normally we do not go into other countries, but in this case we are making an exception. Before I tell you exactly what this mission entails, I will tell you now that all four of you must accept. This mission cannot be declined, so the offer will not be made to you. If you are to succeed in this venture, you must all work together."  
  
"This must be one heck of a case," Yoji said. "But why Ireland? I mean, what if something happens here?"  
  
"Something will happen here if you don't finish this mission," Manx said. "All of you remember the youngest Takatori son…the one involved in the genetic experiments to gain eternal life. It seems that before Schrient, he had an assistant known only as Connell that came over from Ireland with Schwartz…he appears to have been a friend of Farfarello, who is also Irish. Anyway, when Hirofumi took Schrient in, the assistant was sent back to Ireland. We know now that he is using the knowledge gained from his work with to create a genetically engineered army of people with super human qualities. He plans to use this army against England in order to gain independence for Ireland. We have also learned that he is close to completing two other creations…Cathleen and Erin, the two girls mentioned in the legend."  
  
"He's making them? But what for?" Ken asked, a little confused. "What are two girls going to help him accomplish? And what the heck does all of this mess have to do with us?"  
  
"This legend is quite well known Siberian. Cathleen and Erin have long been symbolic protectors of what is good and just in Ireland. Many people support independence, but refuse to take up arms in the manner of the IRA, and in the way Connell is doing; but if he can bring Cathleen and Erin to life…."  
  
"The people will be inspired to rally to his cause, throwing Ireland into a war with its brother."  
  
"That is correct Abyssian," Manx said. "They will be following the orders of Connell, but the people won't realize that…only that the legends have returned to save them. What all this has to do with you, is this: having connections to the Takatori family, it is quite possible that once he completes these super human soldiers, he will be paid quite nicely by Estes for the blueprints for these people."  
  
"And then have them created to use against the government here!" Omi exclaimed.  
  
Aya nodded in agreement. "They must be stopped. If that army is created, it won't be long before they show up here, assuming Estes actually is involved…?" he asked, looking at Manx.  
  
"Unfortunately, there are many holes in our information. For example, we still don't know why Connell was sent back to Ireland in the first place, but it would be a good guess to say it was for these development purposes. Also, we don't know what the plans are for after his 'victory'…Connell could do any number of things and we aren't sure either that Estes is actually involved in this, though odds are they are. However, this could be a plot on Reiji's part to overthrow Estes's control of him as well…this is not as likely, but still a possibility," the shadowed man said.  
  
"But in any case, there are repercussions here if we don't take care of this now…but what about these girls Persia?" Ken asked. "I still don't see how they're involved."  
  
"We don't even know they're real," Aya said bluntly. "This is a legend…we have no proof that there are any girls housing these two souls."  
  
"They must be," Omi said, "or they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of making us read this legend. But where are they now?"  
  
"We don't know Bombay. Their souls could be anywhere in the world. But it is imperative that we find them as quickly as possible. It will be hard to persuade the people to leave off fighting their brother country once the fakes have been introduced as the reincarnations," Manx said. "Cathleen and Erin are imperative to your success in this mission."  
  
"So we're going girl hunting eh?" Yoji asked. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"This is not a game Balinese." Manx pulled four tickets out of the manila folder she was holding. "These are your plane tickets. You leave tonight."  
  
"That's a little sudden…isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"And what about the shop?" Aya asked. "Who's going to watch it while we're gone?"  
  
"Yes, this is rather short notice," she said apologetically. "But you must get started as soon as possible. As for the shop Abyssian, we will shut it down while you're away. It will reopen as soon as you come back."  
  
"Well, it looks like somebody's in a hurry to go," Yoji commented, watching Omi dash up the stairs of the mission room, ticket in hand."  
  
"We've done all we can," Manx said. "The rest is up to you."  
  
"White hunters, hunt the beasts of tomorrow," Persia said, before the TV screen went black.  
  
"I think he should have said beasts of tonight," Yoji said, standing up.  
  
Ken chuckled. "Very funny Yoji."  
  
But nobody was laughing later that evening as they stood in line to board the plane. They had discussed the mission among themselves before they left, and as such were in a rather serious mood…which soon became irritated. The four assassins were standing in line behind two girls…one of which was making things rather difficult.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan, you promised!" pleaded a girl with long blonde hair held up in a red bow.  
  
"I know, I know…I kinda wish I hadn't though…" sighed the slightly taller girl who had brown hair tied up in a ponytail.  
  
"They've been carrying on like this for the last 10 minutes!" Ken exclaimed. "When are they going to get on?"  
  
"Probably when hell freezes over," Yoji said sarcastically.  
  
"Then hell just froze over," Omi said, pointing to the two girls who were now boarding.  
  
"About time," Yoji said.  
  
The four young men boarded the plane, only to find that they were sitting behind the same two girls again.  
  
Ken groaned. "If this is fate's idea of joke, I don't think I like it."  
  
"Well, they do have the right hair colors for Cathleen and Erin," Omi pointed out.  
  
"Please!" Yoji exclaimed. "There are a million girls who must fit those descriptions."  
  
Omi sighed. "You're right…but it would make things easier you know."  
  
"It would, but anybody who acts like that can't be Cathleen or Erin," Ken said.  
  
"Exactly," Yoji said in agreement.  
  
"Let's not forget where we are," Aya said. "No more talking until we get where we're going."  
  
With that, the group fell silent…and they stayed silent all the way to their destination. They filed off the plane and went to claim their luggage and headed for the exit, only to wind up behind the two girls again.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan…we're off the plane now, it's ok," the blonde girl said.  
  
"Mina…I…" then the brown haired girl collapsed, taking the blonde with her.  
  
The four guys rushed over to see what had happened. Omi knelt down next to the two. "Is there something we can do to help?"  
  
The blonde looked up at him. Facing all of them, they could now see that she had blue eyes. "Oh, if you could help me get her to a chair so she can sit down please?"  
  
"No problem," Omi answered and picked up the passed out girl, taking her over to the nearest chair and setting her down. The rest followed along, helping the blue-eyed girl with her bags.  
  
"Thank you so much," the girl said, sitting down. "Oh, by the way my name is Aino Minako, but everybody calls me Mina."  
  
"My name is Tsukiyono Omi," said the light brown haired, blue-eyed young man. "These are my friends Fujimiya Aya, Hikada Ken, and Kudou Yoji." He pointed in turn to a tall red head with violet eyes, a brown haired man with blue green eyes, and a tall blonde with green eyes."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mina replied. "I'm sorry to trouble you like this, but I do appreciate your help."  
  
"It wasn't any problem," said Ken. "But is your friend going to be ok?"  
  
"Oh, she'll be fine in a few minutes I'm sure. She's deathly afraid of planes so I guess she just passed out from being emotionally drained."  
  
Sure enough, in a few minutes the eyelids of the Mina's companion fluttered open, revealing a pair of green eyes. Spying the young men standing there, she asked who they were.  
  
Mina introduced them and told her what they had done.  
  
"Mina didn't tell use your name," Omi said. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"  
  
"Not at all," she said, holding out her hand. "Mise Eire." 


	3. Meet Erin

I do not own any of the following.except the legend and the characters Erin and Cathleen.  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm busy working on another story (You've Got Mail) and well, after I came up with the initial idea for this story I wasn't sure where to go with it, so updates might be slow. But this fic will wind up at the end.eventually. ^_^ On a side note, I think I got Ken's last name wrong...it should be Hidaka, not Hikada. And it isn't Hirofumi, but Masafumi Takatori working with Schrient. These will be corrected in future chapters. If this confuses anybody, let me know and I will re-upload the already written chapters with the corrections. Gomen for my mistakes!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A brief glance flitted between Ken, Yoji, Aya, and Omi. "What did you just say?" Ken asked.  
  
Makoto blinked, looking at the group of young men. "Are you deaf? I just told you my name was Kino Makoto."  
  
Mina frowned. That wasn't at all what Makoto had said. It had been a phrase in a language she didn't recognize.and obviously, Makoto didn't seem to remember saying it.  
  
"That's not what you said," Aya said bluntly.  
  
Makoto glared. "I would think I know what I said. Geez.."  
  
"Anyway," Omi interrupted. "I think it would be best if you girls got to your hotel. You might pass out again Miss Kino."  
  
"He's right you know," Yoji chorused. "And in the even that it does happen, you would most likely require assistance again. So I move that we accompany these girls to their hotel, just to make sure everything is alright."  
  
"Well.thanks for the offer but we wouldn't want you going to any trouble," Mina started.  
  
"No trouble for a pretty girl like yourself," he answered smiling.  
  
Mina blushed. "Well, if you're sure.."  
  
"Absolutely. Now don't give it another thought. We'll go along for the ride, just in case you might need us."  
  
Aya looked more then a little miffed at Yoji's sudden group commitment, but said nothing, preferring to glare silently from the background.  
  
"Then we'll accept, thank you."  
  
Yoji grinned. "Excellent. Now where are you two staying?"  
  
"Twin Clovers," Mina answered.  
  
"No way!" Ken exclaimed. "That's where we're staying too."  
  
"What good luck for us," Yoji said. "Being 'neighbors' to you two."  
  
"Yeah, just peachy," Makoto said sarcastically, looking point blank at Aya.  
  
Realizing the situation was getting out of control, Omi quickly interrupted with the suggestion that everybody gather up their luggage and then they could find transportation for the 6 of them to the hotel. "Good idea," Mina said, dragging Lita off toward the baggage claim.  
  
"Well be there in a minute," Yoji called after her.  
  
Mina waved to show she'd heard him.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Aya tapped Yoji on the shoulder. "Would you mind telling me why you're getting us involved with them? We're here on a mission."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.I know. But Aya I think Omi is right to suspect those two as the ones we're looking for."  
  
"I think you're hormones are doing the thinking for you again. The odds of us finding the two we're looking for right off the bat are too slim."  
  
"I don't know," Ken said. "I tend to agree with Yoji in this Aya. I mean, you heard what Makoto said.that was the same phrase that the legend said were the last words of Erin's spirit. Not to mention they fit the descriptions pretty much exactly. Well, physically anyway. We should at least check it out."  
  
Omi nodded. "I think it would be wise if we did. We shouldn't ignore a possible lead just because it seems improbable."  
  
"Alright.but the first clue they're not it we're out, understood?"  
  
"Understood," the rest chorused.  
  
"Good," Aya said. "Now let's go." He led the small group in the direction the two girls had gone.  
  
They went and picked up their bags, scanning the crowd for their new companions. "I think it happened again."  
  
"What happened Yoji?" Omi asked.  
  
Yoji pointed his finger over toward a bench that was occupied by one blonde and what appeared to be a passed out brunette.  
  
They made their way hurriedly through the crowd over to the bench. "What's wrong Mina?" Yoji asked.  
  
"It's Mako-chan.she's passed out again." Mina frowned. "I don't get it.this is really unusual for her. I mean, I can understand right after having gotten off the plane, but this.." She shook her head. "Something's very wrong here."  
  
"Well, she seems to be ok," Omi said, straightening back up after giving Makoto a brief examination. "What makes you think something is wrong? You did say this was unusual for her, but if she's that afraid of planes I wouldn't think this was too out of the ordinary."  
  
"It's not just that. She said something.I didn't catch everything.but right before she collapsed she looked me straight in the eye and said ''Til death sister Cathleen'." Mina bit her lip nervously. "Maybe this trip was harder on her then I thought...maybe she's gone nuts!"  
  
"Convinced now Aya?" Yoji said with a slight smirk.  
  
Aya said nothing, preferring to glare silently at his fellow traveler.  
  
"I don't think she's gone nuts," Omi said. "But I think the sooner we get to the hotel the better off she'll be. Aya, if you could arrange for the transportation?"  
  
He nodded and left to go find the nearest phone to make the call.  
  
"Yoji, you get Mina's bags.I'll take Makoto's and Ken, you take Makoto if she doesn't wake up before we go," Omi continued. They nodded in agreement.  
  
A few moments later, Aya returned. "The hotel will be sending out their van to pick us up. They said it will be about 15 minutes."  
  
The group settled in to wait. The 15 minutes passed, the van came, and still Makoto hadn't awakened. Everybody assumed their duties and piled into the van. The time back to Twin Clovers passed, and just as the van pulled up at the entrance Makoto finally stirred. Blinking her eyes open and seeing her surroundings, she turned to Mina and said "We've been kidnapped!"  
  
"No we haven't Mako-chan. This is our hotel."  
  
"But.but we were just at the airport a second ago."  
  
"Well.sort of. You passed out again.about half an hour ago," Mina answered.  
  
Makoto frowned. "I don't remember doing that. I guess I'm having jet lag or something. Oh well." She shrugged it off, grabbed her bags, and hopped out of the van.  
  
Mina, having grabbed her suitcases, followed Makoto with the young men filing in after her. Mina plopped her bags down and signed in for the room.  
  
At the same time, Aya was doing the same thing. After getting the room key, he turned to his co-workers. "We're in room 223," he said.  
  
"What room are you two in?" Yoji asked.  
  
Mina looked at the key. "224."  
  
"You'll have no trouble then," the lady at the desk said. "Those rooms are right across from each other, right before you get to the stairs that go to the outdoor pool."  
  
"No way! The first thing I want to see in the hall in the morning is not him!" Makoto said angrily, glaring at Aya. Grabbing her bags and the key from Mina's hand, she stormed through the lobby to the elevator.  
  
"Gomen minna," Mina said. "I don't understand why Mako-chan's acting this way. Hopefully a good nights rest will calm her down." Smiling apologetically, she hurried after her friend.  
  
"We better be going to," Aya said. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.especially if it's going to involve those two."  
  
The others nodded, and soon they too had made their way to the elevator and into the room they would be sharing, beginning the task of settling in.  
  
Meanwhile, across the hall, Makoto had hurriedly unpacked and dumped her bags next to her bed. "I'm going out for a walk," she announced before Mina had a chance to say anything. So saying, she left the room and took the elevator down to the lobby, exiting the building. She followed the short drive from the entrance down to the street, where she stepped onto the sidewalk and headed left. After about 30 minutes or so, she stopped to sit on the edge of a fountain in front of a pair of locked gates, next to which stood a sign saying Leprechaun Park. Makoto was startled suddenly by a noise, and toppled over into the water of the fountain. Pulling herself out and trying the shake some of the water off, she glared into the night. "Who's there?"  
  
Ken stepped out from behind some bushes in front of the sign. "I'm sorry I spooked you.but Mina was concerned about you going out by yourself and asked if one of us would follow along to keep an eye on you." There was no answer, so Ken went slowly edged his way over to the fountain until he was standing next to Makoto, who was now wringing out her hair. Then it was his turn to be startled.  
  
When Makoto turned to look at him, she looked different. Her features had softened somewhat, and her eyes had a bit of a hazy, clouded appearance to them. "No harm done.just a wee bit of water. I'll dry," she said.with a lilting Irish accent.  
  
"Who..who are you?" Ken asked, beginning to wonder if maybe he was going nuts instead.  
  
"Mise Erie.I am Ireland. Do you not remember?"  
  
He nodded, still awed by what was transpiring. "Erin.The legend is true.you are Erin."  
  
She nodded. "I am both Erin and Ireland. We are one and the same.and we need your help. Ireland is falling into a time of darkness, I have sensed it. That is why I have awakened.to summon my sister Cathleen's soul to the surface, that together we may protect our home. Alas, we can not do it alone. There is much of this place we have no knowledge of.many changes have taken place in the years we have slumbered in the hearts of young women. Please.what name might I call you by?"  
  
"Ken.my name is Ken Hidaka."  
  
"Ken.very well Ken. I ask of you your help..please. Not for myself, but for my home." She held out a hand to him.  
  
He nodded mutely and took the offered hand. "You have my word." 


End file.
